Top100
The Top 100 is a ranking of all players (both active and inactive) from 1 through to 100. Players are ranked 6 different categories which represent a wide variety of Game features. It is possible for players to Rank very high in one category and not at all in others, depending on their Game playing style. The lists actually show the top 100 scores so each position may represent several players who share that score. Thus you may have friends on the list who don't have their names and avatars shown until you use the "only friends" check box. Your player stats are updated every time you access the game servers (by opening any of the Friends Sections), so you can watch you progress in the Top 100 categories live as you play. Only 100 players are shown as Ranked in the Top 100 lists, but it is still possible to see your own stats for each Category and also to create a Ranking List of just your Friends, so even if you are not in the Top 100 players for a Category, you can still use the Lists to add a competitive aspect to your game. Accessing the Top 100 The bottom of the Darkwood Town Map allows you to access many important areas of the game. There are 7 bubbles located at the bottom of the map, each of which opens up a different area. The Friends icon (7) is the bubble on the right hand side of the map. Tapping on the Friends icon (7) will bring up three options in the form of three sub-bubbles. Tapping the Friends Icon a second time will hide the three sub-bubbles again. Top 100 Categories The first sub-bubble (A) brings up the Top100 list. The Top100 list ranks players in 6 different categories: * Top Experience (Star symbol) -''' the 100 players who have earned the most experience points. Each player's current experience points and game level are displayed. * 'Top Collections (Box symbol) -' the 100 players who have combined the most collections. Collections combined more than once and Artifacts are included in the count. Each player's total combined collections and current game level are displayed. * 'Top Seekers (Magnifying glass symbol) -' the 100 players who have completed the most quests. Each player's total completed quests and current game level are displayed. The score shown is the total of items collected in advancing quests and does count items that are acquired by dispel or previously made using fixers as long as they are credited towards the advancement of a quest. * 'Top Reputation (Bird/Dove symbol) -' the 100 players who have collected the most Reputation points. Each player's total reputation points ('''note: this is reputation points not reputation level) and current game level are displayed. * Top Puzzles (Gear symbol) -''' the 100 players who have won the most puzzle games. This number is total puzzles won not largest winning streak. Each player's total puzzle wins and current game level is displayed. * 'Top Achievements (Trophy symbol) -' the 100 payers who have completed the most Achievements. The total number of achievements, including non-Trophy achievements are included. Each player's Trophies are displayed. Accessing Player Information in the Top100 List For each entry in every category of the Top 100, the players name is listed on top of their entry, their rank is listed on the far left of the entry and their avatar is shown beside their rank. Tapping on any players rank will bring up an information box for that player, which gives more details of their game stats. At the top of this information box, the players name is listed. Beneath this, the players Avatar is shown, and in the bottom left hand side of their avatar a symbol will display indicating what that player's Talent is. Tapping the Talent icon will display a description of what that Talent does. If the player has connected their game to Facebook, then the name attached to that Facebook account will be displayed beneath their avatar. Beneath this a number of key game stats are displayed, including game level; reputation level; number of friends; total collections combined; current and maximum energy; total quests completed and total puzzles won. 'Find Me' and 'Friends Only' Commands Pressing 'Find Me' at the bottom of any Top 100 category will bring you to your entry on the Top 100 list for that category. If you have not broken into the top 100 players for that category you will be listed as number 101 and your stats for that category will be displayed. Note: you will always be listed as number 101, even if you are the 100th or millionth ranked player for that category. Looking at the stats for the 100th player for that category and comparing them to your own stats for that category will give you a better indication of how much you need to do to enter the Top 100. '''Hint: Tapping on your own avatar in the Top 100 after pressing 'Find Me' will display your own information box, as other players see it. Your Talent icon will be displayed in the bottom left hand corner of your Avatar, and tapping on this will tell you what your Talent is and what benefit you give your friends when you visit them or they hire you. Tapping the open box next to 'Only Friends' at the bottom of the Top 100 for any category will rank you and your friends for each category. Neither you nor your friends have to be in the Top 100 players for this feature to work, it is just an internal ranking of your friends list. Related *SN Home *Friends *Experience Levels *Collections *Quests *Reputation Levels *Visiting Friends *Achievements *Achievement Levels *Player Talents Category:Friends Category:Top 100 Category:Collections Category:Quests Category:Reputation Levels Category:Visiting Friends Category:Achievements Category:Player Talents Category:Puzzles Category:Experience Points Category:Community